Le voleur de coeurs
by Mlle YoYo
Summary: Pour Sasuke, refuser de sortir, c'était comme une plante qui refuserait d'être exposée au soleil. UA


**Auteur **: Mlle_YoYo

**Titre **: _Le voleur de cœurs_

**Disclamer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'entière propriété de leur créateur. Cela dit, l'histoire est de moi. Merci de respecter mon travail.

* * *

><p>Le voleur de cœurs<p>

Les trois motos grillèrent le feu et s'engagèrent dans le carrefour, évitant avec agilité les voitures. Coups de klaxons et jurons fusèrent tandis que les trois bolides filaient à travers la jungle urbaine. Ils s'arrêtèrent trois kilomètres plus loin, sur les docks. L'air marin ébouriffa les cheveux des trois conducteurs lorsqu'ils retirèrent leurs casques.

- Désolé mais j'ai encore gagné, constata l'un d'entre eux.

- Ses cheveux ébènes battaient doucement dans le vent et ses yeux couleur charbon exprimait une satisfaction toute contenue.

- Pas la peine de faire le malin! grommela un des deux autres.

Avachit sur sa moto noire et orange, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds comme les blés en marmonnant que ce n'était que partie remise. Il soupira et se redressa.

- N'empêche, j'ai bien cru mourir quand ces deux camions sont arrivés, ajouta-t-il.

Le troisième haussa les épaules, pas ému pour deux sous. Il fit rugir le moteur de sa Ducati noire et beige pour signaler à ses deux amis qu'il était temps de rentrer. Le ciel, chargé de gros nuages gris menaçait d'éclater au dessus de leurs têtes à tout instant. Sans attendre les deux autres, il démarra en trombe et les planta là.

- Gaara! Attends-nous! hurla le blond en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Le vainqueur de la course jeta un dernier regard sur l'océan avant de les suivre. Ils arrivèrent tous trois en même temps devant une grande villa de style occidental. Ils rentrèrent leurs engins dans le garage et passèrent la porte intérieure qui donnait sur la cuisine.

- Bonjour les garçons.

- Bonjour Madame Uchiwa, répondit le blond tandis que Gaara se contentait d'un hochement de tête poli.

- Sasuke n'est pas avec vous?

- Il ferme le garage.

- Vous devez avoir faim! s'exclama-t-elle. Allez vous installer dans le salon je vais vous apporter une collation.

Elle leur sourit chaleureusement et ils obéirent sans même songer à protester. Pour Gaara et Naruto qui étaient orphelins, Madame Uchiwa était la figure maternelle par excellence. La première fois qu'ils l'avaient rencontrée, ils s'étaient senti un peu mal à l'aise ne sachant pas vraiment comment ils devaient agir face à une mère. Elle incarnait ce mélange de douceur et d'autorité qui empêche quiconque de s'opposer à ses directives. Avec le temps, ils s'étaient dit que s'ils avaient dû avoir une mère, ils auraient aimé qu'elle soit comme Mikoto Uchiwa.

À peine étaient-ils installer sur le canapé que Sasuke les rejoignait avec un saladier de chips et une bouteille de soda. Il alluma la chaine de musique et régla le volume.

- On fait quoi ce soir? Demanda Naruto en piochant dans le saladier.

- Sai organise l'anniversaire d'Ino, répondit Sasuke.

- Où?

- Au _Red Eye_.

Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent Gaara, comme pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Ce dernier hocha la tête : « Pourquoi pas. »

* * *

><p>A la fin de la soirée, Sasuke s'affichait au bras de deux jeunes filles. <em>Playboy<em> dans l'âme, il adorait séduire et ajouter à son tableau de chasse toutes les filles qu'il rencontrait. À son actif: une bonne vingtaine de minettes, toutes satisfaites! Sa réputation le précédant, elles ne s'attendaient jamais à plus que ce qu'il leur proposait. Sa relation amoureuse la plus longue se comptait en jours. Dès qu'il jugeait que sa petite amie devenait trop envahissante, il s'empressait de mettre un terme à leur relation. Il aimait par dessus tout sa liberté et refusait catégoriquement de s'attacher à une relation sérieuse. D'après lui, il était bien trop jeune pour ça : comprenez le, à presque dix-huit ans on a autre chose à penser que de fonder une famille.

Stéréotype parfait de l'alliage du capitaine de l'équipe de foot dans les séries américaines et du _bad boy_, il était un peu comme un pot de miel qui attirerait des abeilles par centaines. Si lundi il roulait un patin à Sakura derrière le local du club d'art, mardi il flirtait avec Karin sur le toit de l'école et mercredi, il pelotait Kin dans les toilettes des filles. Il savait parfaitement qu'elles finiraient toutes par tomber amoureuse de lui et qu'il devrait se défaire d'elles. Sa vision des choses étant ce qu'elle était, il se trouvait rapidement contraint de les écarter. _Par amour pour lui, elles étaient prêtes à se plier à ses exigences. _C'était un concept qu'il avait du mal à comprendre : _par amour_. Après tout, ces filles ne connaissaient de lui que ce qu'il voulait bien leur montrer. Autrement dit, quasiment rien.

Il fut soulager d'apprendre que les deux filles de ce soir ne fréquentaient pas le même lycée que lui. Elles pourraient devenir rapidement aussi ennuyeuses que les autres. Il préférait garder un bon souvenir de sa soirée avec elles. Un souvenir qui ne serait pas entaché par leurs actions futures.

* * *

><p>Rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui allait arrivé ce matin là. Pour Sasuke, la journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres. Il s'était levé, préparé et était descendu prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il était ensuite sorti de chez lui et s'était dirigé vers le lycée où il avait retrouver Naruto et Gaara. Il répondit au salut enthousiaste de Naruto par un grognement, coutumier chez lui le matin de bonne heure.<p>

Jour de rentrée scolaire après les vacances d'été. Ils se dirigèrent vers le tableau d'affichage des classes et y cherchèrent leurs noms. Ils reconnurent plusieurs noms avant de trouver les leurs. Satisfaits de voir qu'ils étaient encore une fois dans la même classe, ils se détachèrent de la foule et gravirent les escaliers menant à l'étage des troisièmes années. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà installés et discutaient avec animation de leurs vacances. À leur entrée, tous se turent avant de reprendre leurs conversations. Plusieurs filles murmurèrent leur joie de se retrouver dans la classe du trio tandis que plusieurs garçons venaient les saluer.

Sasuke se dirigea d'instinct vers le fond de la salle. Il allait balancer son sac à la table près de la fenêtre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un s'y était déjà installé. Il fronça les sourcils, agacé et fixa l'inopportun. Il fut surpris d'y voir une jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux violine et des yeux opalins fixés vers l'extérieur. Elle ne lui accorda pas même un regard lorsqu'il soupira assez bruyamment pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le gênait. Elle ne réagit pas non plus lorsqu'il s'affala à la table devant elle.

Bien que ne parvenant pas à se souvenir d'elle, elle lui semblait familière. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part … peut-être faisait-elle partie de ses nombreuses aventures d'un soir. Non, ça n'était pas ça. Il se serait souvenu d'elle, ne serait-ce que pour ces yeux particuliers. S'il se contentait la plupart du temps de filles ordinaires, il aimait de temps en temps chasser des _spécimens_ _rares. _Entendez par là des filles avec des attributs sortant de l'ordinaire. C'était un jeu auquel il pouvait se vanter de ne jamais perdre.

Le professeur entra et tous s'assirent. Après le traditionnel discours de rentrée à propos de leur avenir et de l'importance de bien travailler pour pouvoir prétendre à l'intégration d'universités et d'écoles renommées, vint le moment de l'appel.

Au nom d'Hinata Hyuuga, une voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure s'éleva dans la salle silencieuse. La voix venant de derrière lui, il sut qu'elle venait de la jeune fille qui lui avait volé sa place. Il se souvenait maintenant: Hinata Hyuuga! Elle était dans sa classe depuis le jardin d'enfants. Il se souvenait d'une enfant timide et rougissante que la nervosité faisait bégayer. Réservée et plutôt discrète, elle n'avait jamais vraiment attiré son attention. D'un autre côté, elle ne lui avait jamais paru aussi absente que maintenant.

Il se molesta intérieurement. Ce n'était pas ses affaires! Il décida de passer à autre chose et de la laisser dans son coin comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent.

* * *

><p>Au fil des mois, il se rendit compte à quel point Hinata avait changé depuis leur enfance. Elle n'avait certainement plus rien à voir avec la petite fille éveillée et pleine de vie qu'elle avait été. Pour dire la vérité, il la trouvait éteinte et sans âme. Comme si un grand malheur s'était abattu sur elle et qu'elle avait été trop fragile pour le supporter. Intrigué, il avait décidé de se renseigner subtilement auprès de leurs camarades de classes, dans l'espoir secret de tomber sur quelqu'un capable de lui dire ce qui lui était arrivé.<p>

Sa curiosité était d'autant plus titillée de constater que son absentéisme était plus fréquent que sa présence à l'école. Un jour, alors qu'ils avaient décidé de sécher les cours avec Naruto et Gaara pour aller faire de la moto, il la trouva appuyée contre le mur de l'escalier désert. Il l'entendit tousser et se demanda vaguement si elle avait attrapé froid. Encore une fois, il accorda à son égoïsme le privilège de lui dicter ses actes et passa à côté d'elle sans lui accorder une once d'attention. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu.

Si seulement elle ne l'avait regardé avec ses yeux là! Hinata avait sursauté en entendant du bruit derrière elle. Elle s'était retournée si rapidement que tout autour d'elle s'était mis à tanguer. Ses yeux opalins avaient alors croisé le regard ébène de Sasuke. Le jeune homme fut surpris de l'expression qu'elle arborait. Pour la première fois en quatre mois, elle montrait enfin un signe de vitalité. De la frayeur. Elle était effrayée. De quoi, là était toute la question.

Doucement, comme il l'aurait fait pour approcher un chat perdu, il s'avança vers elle. Son expression facial ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions ou de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Alors qu'il allait parler, une autre quinte de toux la prit, l'obligeant à lâcher la rampe. Elle vacilla dangereusement en arrière. Le corps de Sasuke réagit avant même que son cerveau ne lui en ait donné l'ordre. Il la rattrapa et l'assit sur les marches.

Prêt à lui crier de faire attention, il se ravisa. Elle venait se s'évanouir, une expression de douleur sur le visage. Il soupira et claqua sa langue contre son palais pour évacuer sa frustration. Ne pouvant décemment pas la laisser là sans passer pour un salaud, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Il fut étonné de constater sa légèreté: selon ses estimations, elle ne devait pas peser plus d'une petite cinquantaine de kilos et faire une tête et demie de moins que lui. Autrement dit, bien trop peu pour quelqu'un de cette taille.

L'infirmière lui avait dit de l'installer sur le lit et de rester avec elle le temps qu'elle aille avertir les parents d'Hinata. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester qu'elle était déjà hors de l'infirmerie. Il s'assit au chevet d'Hinata plus parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où s'asseoir que parce qu'il avait d'y être. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Naruto pour le prévenir de ne pas l'attendre, qu'il les rejoindrait quand il en aurait fini ici.

Après avoir reçu l'accusé de réception, il rangea son téléphone et reporta son attention sur Hinata. Maintenant qu'il la voyait de plus près, il remarqua que ces joues étaient creusées et qu'un liquide rouge s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres. À l'aide d'un mouchoir en tissu, il lui essuya la bouche. Le contraste entre le sang qu'il venait d'essuyer et la pâleur presque maladive de sa peau lui laissa une impression plus que déplaisante ; de même que ses joues creuses. Dans son souvenir, elle avait un visage poupin avec des joues pleines et rosées. Rien à voir avec ce à quoi elle ressemblait à cet instant précis.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard déboussolé autour d'elle. Elle reconnut l'odeur d'antiseptique de l'infirmerie, prit appui sur ses mains et se redressa.

- Tu ne devrais pas bouger.

- La voix détachée de Sasuke résonna dans la pièce. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule et jura entre ses dents.

- Et toi de te mêler de tes affaires, Uchiwa-_kun_.

Le sarcasme d'Hinata n'échappa pas à Sasuke et, signe d'agacement chez lui, son œil droit tiqua.

- C'est surement pas la reconnaissance qui t'étouffe, répliqua-t-il avec humeur.

- Je t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache. (Elle le fixa un moment.) Aurais-je égratigné la fierté du _playboy_? demanda-t-elle acide. Il ne faut pas te sentir mal parce qu'une fille ne succombe pas à ton charme.

- Je ne crois pas avoir parlé de te séduire une seule fois, Hyuuga-_chan_.

- Tant mieux dans ce cas! Parce que ça n'arrivera jamais.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire sardonique et s'assit un peu plus confortablement sur le lit. Avant d'ajouter dans un murmure que de toute façon, il n'en aurait jamais eu le temps. Elle le fixa pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait pas entendu sa dernière remarque. Remarquant qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas quitter des yeux, elle soupira et lui demanda ce qu'il attendait pour aller voir ailleurs si elle était.

Cette fille lui tapait littéralement sur les nerfs. Sasuke pouvait se targuer d'avoir une patience à toute épreuve jusque là. Hinata Hyuuga. Lui qui avait toujours trouver les filles charmantes – _la plupart des filles_, mais en voilà une qui pourrait lui faire revoir son jugement au sujet de la gente féminine.

Il lui décocha un regard aussi froid qu'un iceberg – qu'elle lui rendit avec la même intensité, et sortit de l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p>Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Hinata brilla par son absence. Malgré tout ses efforts pour se convaincre du contraire, Sasuke était préoccupé. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête cette image plus que déplaisante d'une Hinata crachant du sang. Attendez une minute … est-ce qu'il venait d'avoir une pensée positive pour cette harpie? Il grogna, attirant du même coup d'attention de Naruto.<p>

- Tout va bien?

Son ami lui lança un regard inquiet, l'irritant davantage.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? aboya-t-il.

- Tu as l'air sur les nerfs depuis la semaine dernière, se défendit Naruto. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

- Que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé? soupira Sasuke. Arrête de t'en faire pour rien.

- Si tu le dis … On sort ce soir? s'enquit Naruto histoire de changer de sujet.

- Allez-y sans moi.

Avec cette simple réponse, Sasuke attira du même coup d'attention de Gaara qui échangea un regard plus que significatif avec Naruto. Pour Sasuke, refuser de sortir, c'était comme une plante qui refuserait d'être exposée au soleil.

Bizarre. Sasuke se sentait bizarre. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de cette stupide Hinata. D'elle et de ce stupide rêve qu'il avait fait à son sujet. Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de rêver d'elle. Toujours était-il qu'il l'avait fait. Un rêve plus que déplaisant du reste : d'abord il était au lit avec elle, blottie contre lui, puis elle s'était tournée vers lui. « Même pas en rêve » avait-elle dit. Soudain, elle s'était effondrée en crachant du sang. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut. Plus qu'un rêve, ça avait été un cauchemar. Un effroyable cauchemar. _Tu n'en aurais probablement pas eu le temps_.

Les paroles d'Hinata l'avaient harcelé dès qu'il s'était levé. Elles avaient tournées en boucle dans sa tête tout le weekend sans jamais lui laisser de répit. Il avait alors décidé de lui demander des explications dès la première heure lundi matin mais sa frustration avait crevé le plafond jeudi matin en ne la voyant toujours pas passer la porte de leur salle de classe. La semaine suivante, la frustration avait laissé place à l'inquiétude la semaine suivante. Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas en cours?

Elle se montra enfin le mardi de la troisième semaine. Comme à son habitude, elle passa devant lui sans un regard et se concentra sur la fenêtre. Le regard instant de Sasuke sur elle ne sembla pas la perturber outre mesure. Pour tout dire, il sembla même à Sasuke qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas reconnaître son existence.

À la fin de la journée, Sasuke décida de la suivre. Avec du recul, il se serait surement dit que ça ferait de lui une personne suspecte mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait éperdument. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était assouvir sa curiosité pour qu'elle sorte enfin de sa tête.

Elle passa les portes d'une clinique, donnant davantage de raisons à sa voix intérieure de l'inciter à en apprendre plus sur elle. Il hésita à entrer à sa suite mais se ravisa. Elle en sortit un quart d'heure plus tard, un dossier sous le bras.

- A demain Hinata.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en guise de salut et emprunta la grande avenue. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau la suivre, il surprit des brides de conversations entre les deux infirmières qui venaient de faire signe à Hinata.

- C'est triste …

- Une si jeune fille!

- Le médecin lui a conseillé de vivre normalement.

- Elle a beaucoup de courage.

- Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de traitement …

La suite de la conversation, Sasuke ne put l'entendre. Les deux infirmières étaient retournée dans l'établissement médical.

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Uchiwa ?<p>

Hinata lui lança un regard blasé. Depuis le début de la semaine, il la fixait sans arrêt. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il essayait de la draguer mais aux vues de la tournures que prenaient les choses, elle était sûre que ça n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Elle décida donc de mettre un terme à son petit manège même si elle était obligée pour ça de se socialiser l'espace de quelques minutes.

À peine avait-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'elle le regretta aussitôt. Au fond des yeux de Sasuke, elle l'avait vu. Ce regard qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir : celui qui la plaignait et qui disait que ça ne pouvait pas arriver à quelqu'un comme elle, quelqu'un de si jeune qu'elle. Celui qui disait qu'il savait. Son langage corporel trahit ses émotions. Elle se figea comme si elle avait croisé le regard de la Médusa antique, ses yeux fuirent tout contact avec ceux du jeune homme, sa respiration s'accéléra. Pétrifiée, tétanisée, elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter.

Sasuke se pencha et, sous le regard médusé de la foule environnante, il lui saisit la main, l'entrainant sur le toit du lycée. Prise au dépourvu, Hinata ne réagit pas immédiatement. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés à destination qu'elle dégagea brutalement sa main de celle de Sasuke. Elle lui hurla de lui foutre la paix et d'aller se faire soigner.

- Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton avec lequel il lui posa la question était doux, étonnamment doux pour quelqu'un comme Sasuke. La main d'Hinata s'écrasa sur la joue de Sasuke, laissant une marque rouge sur la peau laiteuse du garçon. Ce dernier ne broncha pas. Il semblait avoir mal, terriblement mal mais tout dans son expression indiquait que cette douleur n'avait rien à voir avec la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir.

Surprise par son propre geste, Hinata ramena sa main contre sa poitrine, l'air horrifié.

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires Uchiwa !

- Alors c'est comme ça hein ? (Il rit. Un rire qui sonna faux et aussi tranchant qu'une arme blanche.) Tu préfères rester seule jusqu'à la fin ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- Hinata … (son regard se fit suppliant, sa voix chargée d'émotions) Tu ne trouve pas ça triste ? Repousser les gens autour de toi et finir seule ! Je ne te comprends pas …

- Comment pourrais-tu comprendre quoique ce soit ? rugit-elle. Pourquoi essaies-tu d'entrer dans ma vie maintenant ?

- Parce que … je ne veux pas te laisser mourir seule …

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié … (Il lui prit doucement la main et essuya de son pouce les larmes qui perlaient au coin des ses yeux.)

Ils séchèrent les cours de l'après-midi. Sasuke l'emmena sur les docks. Il le lui avouera plus tard mais avant elle, aucune fille n'était jamais monté derrière lui sur sa moto – il serait plus correcte de dire qu'il n'avait jamais _laissé_ monter aucune fille sur sa moto.

- Si je suis seule, je n'aurai pas peur de partir, lâcha-t-elle alors qu'ils fixaient l'océan.

- Je trouve que c'est plus effrayant de mourir seul, répondit Sasuke.

- Non … (Elle secoua doucement la tête.) Je m'y suis déjà préparée. (Elle soupira.) Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu t'intéresses à moi maintenant ? Si je suis seule, personne ne souffrira de ma mort.

- N'est-ce pas plus triste encore ? N'as-tu pas envie que l'on se souvienne de toi ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'on se souvienne de moi comme de l'ombre de moi-même, répliqua-t-elle.

- Faisons un marché.

- Quel genre de marché ?

- Tu me laisseras rester avec toi jusqu'au jour de ta mort. De mon côté, je ne me souviendrai de toi que comme d'une jolie fille et je ne pleurerai pas. De toute façon, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, un Uchiwa, ça ne pleure pas.

Pour la première fois depuis un an et demi, elle rit.

- C'est d'accord ! Je voudrais ajouter quelque chose à notre marché.

- Quoi ?

- Je voudrais que tu disperses mes cendres dans le vent.

* * *

><p>Les mois passèrent. Sasuke et Hinata passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. La rumeur disait que le <em>playboy<em> avait décidé de s'assagir. Qu'il avait trouver celle qui lui était destinée. Il l'accompagnait à tout ses rendez-vous chez le médecin, veillait sur elle, l'emmenait se changer les idées. Il avait d'ailleurs été heureux d'apprendre qu'elle aimait bien quand il l'emmenait faire de la moto. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et la vitesse : elle se sentait libre et vivante. _Libre et vivante_. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rayonnante.

À de nombreuses reprises, il se prit à penser que la vie était injuste. Il était injuste que le temps d'Hinata soit compter. Injuste qu'elle ait à mourir si peu de temps après avoir appris à apprécier la vie. Injuste qu'il lui ait fait la promesse de ne pas pleurer pour elle. Dans ces moments là, Sasuke n'avait pas honte de reconnaître qu'il avait envie de hurler et de pleurer qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas comme ça !

Et puis le jour arriva. Elle s'effondra sans crier gare, sans signes avant coureur. Les secours l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital où elle fut prise en charge. Immédiatement, ils la mirent sous assistance respiratoire. Le diagnostic tomba : elle ne finirait pas la semaine. C'était un vendredi après-midi. Sasuke s'en souvient : le ciel était bleu, sans nuages.

Dimanche en fin de journée, elle ouvrit les yeux. Faiblement, elle sourit et caressa tendrement les cheveux de Sasuke qui faisait semblant de dormir. Il lui avait promit de ne pas verser de larmes alors il essuya aussi discrètement que rageusement celles qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux.

Elle murmura doucement qu'elle était contente de l'avoir rencontrer, le remerciant d'avoir rendu ses derniers mois sur terre plus joyeux. Elle déclara ensuite qu'elle était fatiguée et elle referma les yeux. Sasuke sut alors qu'elle était partie. Il se redressa, retira le masque à oxygène de son visage, écarta les mèches que la sueur avait collé sur ses tempes et glissa sa main dans la sienne, serrant doucement ses doigts qui perdaient déjà leur chaleur.

- Ce n'était pas de la pitié … C'était de l'amour. Merci d'avoir exister Hinata.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres bleuies de la jeune fille, leur seul et unique baiser. Il lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Il disperserait ses cendres dans le vent marin.

Amusant comme le destin peut être ironique parfois. Hinata était destinée à voler le cœur du _voleur de cœurs _ et à l'emporter avec elle. Sasuke avait pour habitude de briser des cœurs et avait fini par réanimer celui d'Hinata.

Fin

Mlle_YoYo, 10 juin 2011


End file.
